Sei Mesi: Six Months
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: For the six months of darkness in the Arctic Circle, three underestimated countries have agreed to keep Matthew company. As a surprise, an unexpected country shows up, and is stuck with them during one of the worst snow storm's in all of history. What is there to do when there is nothing but darkness? Plenty, Matthew. Plenty. Rated M for later chapters. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**Whew. I nearly got tired of this halfway through! You lucky geese.  
**

**Tell me what you think lovelies...should I change anything?  
**

**(Sorry for people expecting Itacest, SweFin, or anything else. Russia is hard to ignore.)  
**

* * *

Matthew sighed inwardly, looking up to see Feliciano dozing on the couch. Unmarked boxes lay scattered around him, objects awkwardly flung over the cardboard sides. The Italian had the habit of sleeping for numerous hours a day, way past noon, and waking in the evening. Sometimes Matthew thought that he had some form of Mediterranean vampirism.

"Feliciano." Matthew poked Feliciano in his side. "Wake up." Feliciano merely rolled over, burying his face in the couch. Matthew sighed. "Pasta for di-" the Italian shot up like a rocket.

"Pasta~?" Matthew shook his head.

"No. Just thought it would wake you up." He said, pulling a jagged handle out of one of the larger boxes; it looked like it could of belonged to an old sweeping broom. "What on earth is this?" He waggled it at the Italian who was moping on the couch. Feliciano yelped and yanked it from Matthew's grasp, and carefully placed it back in the box.

"Ve~! Nothing important." Feliciano nodded hurriedly, curl bobbing enthusiastically. "Let's unpack this later!" And he trotted off into the bedroom Matthew had tidied up for him...even though clothes were now scattered around it, and the bed was always messed up. Feliciano had only been here two days, and the place already seemed sunny, despite the never ending night that was outside.

Feliciano returned, and took a look out the window, seeing nothing in the black.

"Why does your sun hide for six months, Mateo?" Feliciano peered out the glass.

"Because Italy is prettier," Matthew snorted. Feliciano gave him a grin, and bounded over. "Hug me and die. You smell like Francis's whores." Feliciano whimpered like he'd been hurt clutching where his heart was.

"You wound me! My whores smell much better." Matthew rose an eyebrow, but Feliciano ignored him. "Now when is Vladimir going to get here?" Matthew shrugged.

"In the next day or two."

"Night or two." Feliciano corrected.

"Technically, it is just a bit after noon, Feli." Matthew strode over to the couch, and sat down. Feliciano just hopped onto the arm of the couch, straddling it. The next thing Matthew had noticed about the Italian, besides his sloppy tendencies, was that he was wearing for comfort, not those stuffy suits he'd seen him walking around in all too often. Today Feliciano had an over sized sweater and a pair of ratty sweats. Even a pair of slightly dejected bunny slippers graced his feet, an ear looking slightly chewed on...and the whole thing smelled like it was dipped in a vat of the most cheesy, ridiculously flowery perfume that may have ever existed on earth.

"Technically, you need to lighten up!" Feliciano said cheerfully. "I mean come on, I'm going to be here for _six _months. This is going to be amazing!" He threw up his hands, and Mateo grinned. Despite his flaws, Feliciano was a good friend. One of his _only _friends.

"Feli, don't forget, Gilbert is bringing Vladmir over." Feliciano cocked his head to the side.

"I thought you were going to invite Ivan?" Matthew blushed.

"Why would I invite him?" Matthew demanded.

"Because every time he sits on you, you tent-building skills improve." Matthew chucked a pillow at Feliciano, who caught it with his face and fell off the side of the couch.

"My tent-building skill are just fine, thank you very much!" He protested, ignoring the innuendo.

"...When Ivan is nearby." Feliciano said, then slid under the couch, avoiding the howling Canadian, who jumped from the couch, and peered underneath it.

"You're dead, you stupid hoser." he growled, trying to grab Feliciano.

"Mateo needs to get laid." Feliciano told him, staying out of his reach. "At least you don't have a sexual attraction to your 'mommy'." Feliciano grinned wickedly when the Canadian paused. A moment later, the couch tipped over and Matthew sprawled forward on to Feliciano who broke into a fit of giggles, Matthew relentlessly tickling him. "G-get off!" he gasped. Matthew continued. "I-I think you broke the couch!" Matthew looked up that time, which gave Feliciano time to jump Matthew, returning the favor. Soon they were both sweaty and laughing, no qualms with each other. After a moment of comfortable silence, Feliciano once again brought his eyes to the window.

"Ivan would be perfect for you. You're both so..." He tilted Matthew's chin up. "..different from each other. While he is hulking and menacing, you are small and non-threatening. Yet you both are so cold." Feliciano brought Matthew into a hug. Matthew hugged him back, taking in the full scent of the clothes, then plugged his nose.

"You're clothes smell AWFUL." He protested, wiggling from Feliciano's grip. He just got a wink in return, and Feliciano stood. With an outrageously fake yawn, he stretched.

"I think I'll-" Matthew grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Oh no you don't. You are helping me clean the living room." Feliciano groaned loudly. "Don't start with me, you made the mess."

"I should just take you over, then I can make you clean it." Feliciano said, his voice laced with serious intent.

"As if you could." Matthew rolled his eyes. Feliciano rose an eyebrow, then swept across the room, twining a hand around Matthew's waist. Matthew squeaked, and Feliciano looked at the dainty living room as if it were the world before him.

"I hereby promise to Mateo that in the next fifty years, I will take over the country of Canada!" He smiled at Matthew. "_And _I will name is 'Canasta'." Matthew shoved him in mock outrage, the tickle war reinstated. An hour later, completely exhausted, Matthew took a glance at Feliciano, who had his I'm-plotting-something look on.

"Hey." Feliciano looked at Matthew, craning his head. "If you do take me over, you'll have to deal with Alfred."

"I could take him." Matthew rolled over on his stomach, playing with a smooth wooden ball that had escaped a nearby box that had tipped over.

"I actually think you could. As long as you dismantled his nuclear weapons." Feliciano shared a look with him. The silly hoser was actually thinking about it.

"They'd never expect it." A different grin was spreading on his face.

"Feli, you aren't seriously-" He saw the determination on his face. "You know warning me ahead of time wasn't a good idea." Feliciano merely rose an eyebrow.

"You'd object? What if we ruled the world.." he liftedet it hand in the air. "...together?" Matthew snorted.

"You need to get checked out by a doctor. You've lost your mind." Feliciano shrugged.

"It's hard to stay sane, being what we are." Matthew huffed. Not this again. Feliciano was sure there was nothing for them after death, and being a country wasn't as fun as it sounded. The voices of your people always calling for change. It hurt your mental psyche knowing you could do very little to ease the suffering of the sick, the hurt...the dying. It's why Matthew chose to live in the middle of the area most hikers got lost in. He could help them sometimes. Other times he was too late.

"Let's not start this again." Matthew said softly. Feliciano nodded.

"Friends are made for happiness." He smiled his trademark grin. "We made a mess." Feliciano commented, looking at the room.

"_You _made a mess, and _you _are going to clean it up." Matthew stood. "I'm going to make dinner, so hurry up." At the mention of food, Feliciano hopped up, and began scurrying around the room, re-packing the boxes so he could move them into his temporary room. Matthew walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apron from the hook on the door frame. Then he noticed his phone, vibrating wildly on the kitchen counter. Curious, Matthew flipped it open. In broken English, it told Matthew that Vladmir had caught an early flight, and if the storm system went on its current path, He would be there in two hours. Matthew looked at the time on the top of the phone, realizing in horror that the message was sent an hour and a half ago. He burst into the living room, where Feliciano had a stack of boxes in his arms.

"Ve~?" Feliciano looked around them curiously.

"Hurry up, Vladmir's flight was early, he'll be here in thirty minutes!" Feliciano nearly dropped the box, then hurried off, moving at twice the speed he had been. Matthew nodded, hoping he could trust Feliciano with getting the living room presentable. He then bustled off to the kitchen, making dinner in a haste. In all honesty, he should've started it an hour ago..but he had been pre-occupied with a new law that his boss had sent to him, wanting him to look it over, since Matthew himself was the personification of his people, and if he wasn't okay with it, then his boss would reject the bill, and be re-elected next year. Matthew didn't care. Humans all died in the end, and he'd remain. Matthew gasped as he heard the creaking of leather boots on his front porch, stripping himself of the apron and putting a lid on the boiling stew. With a muffled swear he nudged Kumajiro out of the way. He noticed that the living room was spotless and neat, not a thing out of place, and certainly no boxes lying out in plain view and cluttering the area. Matthew put on his best be-my-friend smile, since only Feliciano and Gilbert knew Vladmir, and opened the door. What he saw almost made him slam it back shut, smile frozen on his face.

* * *

**Yes, there will be a second chapter. I mean seriously, I can't let it end there. Come lovelies, leave me reviews and let them brighten my boring days working in the fast food industry!**

**-Abandon supports Alfredo for President! Screw wealth redistribution, taxes, inflation, and all that nonsense. Alfredo can screw us up just as easily as Romney or Obama!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry guys, my internet is down (which you know if you read T**_**o _Save The Future) This is already written and stored on my computer, I just don't get it uploaded. Walking all this way to upload this story for so few people seems kind of silly. But I love you guys, so I do it. _**

**_Enjoy! Oh! Yeah...this is a smutty chapter. Don't like? Bail out now.  
_**

* * *

The tall, fair-haired Russian they all knew well, was standing on his porch, alongside a shorter, sandy-blonde haired man who was looking uninterestedly at Ivan.

"Hello Matthew!" Ivan rumbled, picking up Matthew in a hug, which was unlike the man. "This is my little brother, Vlad." He gestured to the country, who was still looking on, clearly ignoring Ivan. "Go inside, da? I want to speak with Matthew." Vladmir pushed past Ivan, and nodded apologetically at Matthew, before fleeing into the waiting arms of Feliciano who hugged him tightly, cooing in Italian. "Would you step outside a moment, da?" Ivan asked, his smile trembling a bit. That was unusual. His body adjusted to the bitter cold, Matthew did so, and Ivan shut the door.

"Yes Ivan?" Matthew looked up at the man without fear. He always thought the man was lonely. Everyone was so afraid of him, he didn't have any friends. A gloved hand put itself on Matthew's shoulder.

"Take care of my little brother. Please? I trust you to be more responsible then Feliciano, who is air-headed at best." Matthew shivered, noting how Ivan's hand was almost the same temperature as his own body. Ivan stepped forward, leaving Matthew nowhere to go. "Are you cold?" he asked, seemingly worried. Matthew shook his head dumbly, not able to speak. Ivan was so close to him. Ivan's eyes slid down Matthew's face, resting on his lips. "Just a taste...da.." He heard the Russian mutter, before Ivan's lips were on his own, not tasting of vodka, like Matthew always imagined they would. They tasted of wilderness. Of cold, snow filled days of riding a sled down hills, and hunting buck in the forest. They tasted of Winter. Matthew didn't move, shocked. Ivan pulled a way, licking his lips, before returning them to Matthew's. This time his tongue licked Matthew's lips, trying to thrust between them. They opened easily, as Matthew finally found out what was going on. The seductive taste of the things he loved grew stronger when Ivan's tongue invaded his mouth, licking here and there, stroking the parts of Matthew's mouth. A hand came up and forced Matthew's jaw open as wide as it could go, the large body pinning him against the door. No one was getting out of the house, unless they were willing to climb out a window. Matthew finally got enough strength and resolve to kiss back, and Ivan's hand lowered, pushing his mouth firmly against Matthew's as if trying to super glue them together. Ivan drew back panting. "Not enough.." he muttered. "I've thrown myself in a pit of desire, Matthew." He whispered, leaning close to Matthew's ear. He nibbled lightly, sucking on the earlobe.

"I-Ivan..what are you-" A forceful kiss on the lips shut Matthew up, Ivan dominating his mouth once again. Ivan growled, an animalistic, hungry sound.

"More." He threaded his hands through Matthew's hair, pressing Matthew even harder against the door, making it creak. The wind began to blow harder, signaling the oncoming storm. The next time Ivan pulled away, leaving a panting Matthew, clinging to the door, Matthew spoke.

"A storm is coming.." he said meekly. "You shouldn't drive in it. You should..stay the night." he fought to hide the blush that was burning on his cheeks, ducking his head. A tongue licked the reddened skin.

"Da. General Winter has begun to stir. We should go inside." And just like that, Ivan was off of him. Matthew moved weakly away from the door, almost falling. Ivan caught him, and opened the door. On the other side, Feliciano and Vladmir was no where in sight. There was no burning smell, so Matthew sighed happily when he noticed the pot had been moved, and the oven had been turned off as he walked through the living room. Ivan took a hesitant step in, and looked around. "Where did they go?" Matthew pointed to Feliciano's room and made a vague gesture. Ivan chuckled seductively, before coming forward and wrapping his arms around of Matthew, pressing himself closely against him.

"I-Ivan.." Matthew mumbled as the man kissed his neck. "I do have a room." Ivan didn't draw away.

"So you don't mind then." Ivan made a content noise. "Not to scary for you, da?" Matthew blushed.

"N-no." He stuttered, then gasped as Ivan bit down on his neck.

"Good to hear. I am guessing the other room is yours?" He said quietly, licking the raised skin. He got a nod in response. "Do not be afraid. I will take good care of your body, da?" Hands caressed Matthew through his jeans, getting a quiet moan. Ivan caught his mouth in a slow kiss, and there was a noise of teenage disgust. Matthew and Ivan looked up to see Vladmir in the hallway, looking distraught.

"That's absolutely-" He was cute off by a squeal from Feliciano.

"CUTE!" He giggled then draped his body over Vladmir.

"You have two seconds to remove yourself from my person." Feliciano ignored him, instead dipping down to nip his neck. "You perverted freak!" He squeaked, trying to get Feliciano off of him. Ivan merely looked on, hands possessively around Mateo's waist. Matthew could feel how bad he wanted to go on to his bedroom, eyes longingly finding there way to the door.

"What happened to Gilbert?" Feliciano asked, slipping his hands inside Vladmir's jacket.

"He said something urgent came up." Ivan clipped. Vladmir was struggling harder now, trying to hit Feliciano. Feliciano sighed at the country, and grabbed his chin, tilting it sideways so he could lick the long canines that over-lapped the bottom lip cutely. Vladmir gasped, caving with a moan.

"I can see you're busy." Feliciano smirked. "I think I'll take Vladmir back to my room now.." And he did, the country complaining loudly the whole way. Without hesitation Ivan pulled Matthew roughly to the room. He shut the door quietly, pulling Matthew to him, and locked it. Matthew was almost nervous..almost. Strong hands clutched him to Ivan, kissing him with intent. He knew what Ivan wanted. They both wanted the same thing to be honest. Ivan backed him up to the bed until his knees hit the end of it, then pushed him down on it forcefully. Ivan clearly thought he'd run. Matthew lifted his eyes to Ivan's, and kissed him softly, with a undertone of yearning. It was so sweet, Ivan moaned with need, tugging softly at Matthew's shirt. He nuzzled Matthew's neck. He was almost whining...almost. Like a dog in heat. Hands ran up and down Matthew's clothed chest, tweaking nipples that had become hard. Matthew brought his hands up, going to un-clip Ivan's long cloak. Ivan saw this as a go ahead, because no later then seconds later, Matthew's shirt was in two separate pieces on either side of the bed. Ivan took a rosy nipple in his mouth, lightly sucking on it. Matthew moaned, squirming. He brought his hands up, threading themselves in Ivan's light hair.

"Do you have any lube?" Ivan whispered. Ah, so he did want to get straight to business. Figured that Ivan wasn't one for foreplay or pleasuring his lover. Somehow Matthew envisioned him to be kinder.

"In the nightstand drawer..." he whispered. He heard Ivan rustling in the drawer, before lips were placed on his neglected nipple. Matthew hummed happily, despite the fingers that were unbuttoning both Feliciano's and Ivan's pants. Ivan stopped his slow teasing, removing his shirt, and pushing his pants off. Matthew soon felt hands removing his last remaining garments, including his glasses. Then Ivan bent down, licking the tip of Matthew's erection, as is testing a lollipop to see if he liked the taste. He then moved Matthew up farther, giving him better access. If Matthew wasn't thrashing around on the be in pleasure, he would have looked on in amazement as the large Russian man sucked him off expertly. He was nearly good enough that Matthew didn't feel it when the first lubed finger was thrust in him. Matthew gasped, feeling it being wiggled around experimentally. A second was added the moment Matthew came, and they immediately began to scissor him roughly causing him to flinch. Ivan licked up Matthew's body, nibbling here and there, with the occasional bite. Matthew also noted in a pleasure induced haze that he had swallowed when he had came, and had not let a drop escape his mouth. A third finger was added, though he knew this was the last finger the Russian would add. He also knew it wouldn't be enough. They pumped slowly, in and out. Finally, after Matthew had begun to pant and moan loudly, the last piece of Ivan's clothes hit the floor, and Matthew turned away as he saw Ivan's member, praying something _that _big could cause pleasure as well as pain. When it was well lubed, Ivan pressed it against Matthew's entrance. Ivan bent down, kissing Matthew thoroughly.

Matthew barely held back a scream as Ivan thrust sharply into him, even though it was only half-way. Instead he moaned in pain, Ivan's own mouth catching it, forming the word 'more'. What more could Matthew give him?

"It will be okay." Ivan cooed. "You're body is so small." He nipped at Matthew's collarbone. "So it will take a while for you to get used to me being in you." He licked Matthew's lips after a moment, to see if he had passed out from the pain. Maybe he should have stretched him a bit farther. H kissed Matthew lightly. "Matthew?" Matthew opened his eyes, and Ivan nearly cried at the pain he saw there. "I've hurt you bad, da?" Ivan whispered. Matthew merely closed his eyes, trying to relax. Ivan took that as a yes. "I'm sorry." Ivan apologized, actually meaning it. He brushed some hair from Matthew's face, kissing his jaw. Ivan wanted to move, and become fully one with his little lover. But he wouldn't risk it. He could hurt Matthew even more. So instead he peppered the skin he could reach with kisses.

"Put it all the way in." Matthew croaked. Ivan eyed him carefully, before slowly pushing in. Matthew's back arched in pain, and Ivan stopped. "I didn't say stop." he gasped. Ivan shook his head.

"You cannot hold all of me." He said sadly. "Not yet." Matthew growled.

"If I say put it all the way in, you will put it all the way in. It's my ass, not yours." Ivan smiled at the fighting words, and pushed the rest of the way in. Matthew breathed in sharply. "It'll feel better once you move, right?" Matthew choked out, trying not to cry.

"Da. It should." Matthew clocked him on the side of the head weakly.

"Then why aren't you moving?" he asked. Ivan smiled at Matthew, before kissing him passionately.

"You are so young, you do not understand. You aren't here to please me. I am here to please you." Matthew blinked warily at his words in disbelief. A hand found his neglected member, which had wilted from the pain. Ivan played with it, and Matthew moaned, despite the uncomfortable position he was in. Ivan pulled out a little, and pushed back in. Matthew winced, but Ivan pulled even farther out, and pushed back in, going slowly. "You see, you are like I. Misunderstood, shunned." He breathed against Matthew's flesh. "But not because you are bad, or have done any great evil. You are merely forgotten. You have felt no real love. I at least, have had that."

"And you're still cracked?" Matthew croaked as Ivan continued to slowly pull out and push back in, taking it a little bit at a time. "That's sad." Ivan chuckled, and said no more, opting to play with Matthew's nipples, sucking on them, then blowing on them, only to rub them warm and start all over, while his other hand played with Matthew's member. Ivan then continued to increase the pace, angling his hips to the best ability. Matthew arched his back in pleasure, Ivan swallowed the moan, then pulled out. Matthew looked confused as Ivan rolled over, bringing Matthew on top. Ivan grabbed Matthew's bruised hips, and brought Matthew down onto him. Matthew moaned, letting hands guide him as he bounced up and down on Ivan's member, head thrown back in half-pain, half-pleasure. He felt Ivan purposefully angling himself, and shortly after, Matthew clutched at Ivan's shoulder's, a loud moan escaped his lips, and he felt himself roughly slammed onto Ivan's member. But he didn't care, Ivan was hitting that little bundle of nerves that made him scream Ivan's name. He may not be able to walk in the morning but it was worth it. No doubt about it.

"Ivan." He screamed horsely as he came, feeling the long, hard, muscle in him shudder. Moments later, he was filled with Ivan's seed. Matthew lay panting over Ivan's shoulder, when he felt a tongue dance across his neck, licking up the column. Sucking and nipping, he made his way to Mathew's lips, gave yet another dominating kiss, and pulled out. Ivan sat up, pulling Matthew with him. He broke the kiss, looking at Matthew, a little confused. "W-what?" Matthew blushed. Did he do something wrong? A hand came and tilted Matthew's head to the side. Matthew winced as sharp canines drew blood, Ivan making bite marks up and down his neck. Matthew assumed he was claiming him. The afore mentioned hand began to cradle his head

"You taste good, almost addicting...Like vodka, da?" He claimed Matthew's lips again. "I want more. I can never have enough." The hulking man lay beside Matthew, wrapping an arm around him, and kissed his nose. The wind howled outside, and Matthew shivered. Ivan pulled him close.

"I will protect you." Matthew looked up.

"What if Feliciano tries to take me over?" Ivan seemed to think a moment.

"I'd kill him." Was the simple answer.

"I meant my country." Ivan brightened.

"I'd help him. Feliciano and I are good friends." He nodded. "Was he speaking of it?" Matthew nodded. "How exciting, da? Maybe he will!" Matthew shook his head, opting to bury his face in Ivan's chest.

"I'm tired, and I hurt." He clutched at Ivan. "If you leave I swear I'll declare war on Russia." Ivan let out a low chuckle, crushing Matthew to him.

"Then I best not leave, da?" Matthew sighed in contentment, and soon feel asleep breathing softly. Ivan kissed the top of his head, a new train of thought in his head. Feliciano wanted to take over Canada. Or perhaps the world. It had taken over five centuries, but maybe Ivan's words of encouragement had finally kicked in. Hopefully he'd be included in this little take-over. He smiled and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, smelling the various scents of the Canadians' country. He'd talk to Feliciano about it later. Right now, he had a beautiful little lover, smitten with him, clutching at him for dear life. He couldn't leave him. He cuddled Matthew, and drew a blanket over the two of them. "Good night, Matthew." he spoke softly, letting himself doze off.

* * *

_**Did you enjoy this? I sure enjoyed writing it. And guys, I need a beta. For the love of all things peaceful, someone find me a beta. Because I am a lazy person. Read and review my lovelies.**_

_**~Abandon  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Another smutty chapter, yes its not the best written but I blame Steve for distracting me.**

* * *

Feliciano pulled Vladmir in the cluttered room, and Vladmir noted the sleep clothes that had been strewn across the room making a way to the armoire the other side of the room. Vladmir sighed.

"Why are you such a child?" Vladmir asked, huffing. Feliciano ignored him, opting to clear off the small love-seat he had begged Matthew to let him bring. After adjusting the boxes on the floor to become a footrest, he patted his lap invitingly. Vladmir decided to take the seat next to him, continuing on. "You have to show off." Feliciano wrapped an arm around Vladmir, drawing him close.

"But you're so cute, of course I'd show you off." He purred, his Italian accent thick and heavy. Vladmir shuddered, leaning into Feliciano. Vladmir let Feliciano kiss his temple, cuddling into him. A hand nabbed the hat he wore, and tossed it across the room. It fell into one of the many boxes that Feliciano had been rummaging through that he had not bothered to close before taking to his room. Vladmir frowned.

"Why on earth did you do that?" He asked. A tanned hand ran itself through his hair, playing with the golden locks. Vladmir sighed again. "Are you ever going to answer any of my questions?" There was a smooth chuckled beside him. A soft kiss was placed on the top of his head.

"Only if you ask the right questions." Was the answer he got.

"Let me rephrase then: Why did you throw my hat across the room?"

"Because I like to run my hands through your hair, and the hat was in the way." Hands fiddled with his coat buttons. Soon it too joined the hat in the mysterious box.

"Why are you taking off my clothing?" Vladmir asked, trying to shy from the hands. Instead of an answer, he felt himself lifted up and placed in Feliciano's lap. Feliciano tugged Vladmir's chin down, and kissed him, hands roaming under the Victorian clothing Vladmir insisted on wearing despite the century. "Stop that! This is not one of our houses."

"You don't expect me to go six months without sex, do you?" Feliciano rose an eyebrow. "Besides, Mateo had this room soundproofed. Just for that purpose." Feliciano cocked his head to the side, and Vladmir frowned.

"What are you listening for?" Valdmir asked, leaning up against the overly warm body of Feliciano, tucking his head under his chin. Feliciano kissed the top of his head, wrapping his arms around him.

"It's not what I'm listening for. It's what I heard."

"What did you hear?" Feliciano looked at Vladmir, who's impassive face only had an eyebrow cocked out of place. Feliciano leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against the Romanian's, causing Vladmir to smile.

"Why are you so stoic?" He asked in return, trying to draw attention away from himself.

"Don't change the subject." A hand yanked at Feliciano's curl. Feliciano merely looked away. "Is Ivan sleeping with Matthew?" He was given a nod. "But that's like trying to fit a six-foot man in a 4 foot coffin." Feliciano snorted at that, convulsing in a fit of giggles. Vladmir blushed, embarrassed. Feliciano took his face in his hands and kissed both of his cheeks, before planting one on Vladmir's mouth.

"You're so adorable." He cooed, rubbing Vladmir's back.

"I said no!" Vladmir growled. Feliciano once again ignored him, cupping the firm ass in his palm. Vladmir leaned forward and bit Feliciano's ear. Hard. Feliciano yelped, drawing his hand from Vladmir's back side, bringing it up to rub his ear.

"Why do you play so rough?" Feliciano grumbled, feeling the bleeding mark.

"Why don't you listen?" Vladmir huffed. The arm still around him crushed him against Feliciano's body. The other arm joined it, and Vladmir squirmed in his grasp. A talented mouth nipped it's way down Vladmir's neck.

"It seems you are full of questions tonight." Feliciano said merrily, as if it was new.

"And you seem to be avoiding answering them, like always." Vladmir pointed out.

"Mm." Was all he got.

"You're obnoxious." Vladmir grumbled. Feliciano loosened his grip on Vladmir, and kissed him, his tongue lapping at his lips, begging to be let in. Vladmir debated a moment it seemed, then opened his mouth side to give Feliciano the access he wanted. Feliciano swept his tongue over the elongated canines, and sucked on the lightly, causing Vladmir to shudder involuntarily. But Feliciano kept on, re-mapping every part of the Romanian's mouth.

"Ngh. Feliciano." Vladmir grunted when Feliciano drew away. "I'm still not letting you have sex with me tonight.

"Who said I wanted to?" The cocky reply left Feliciano's lips, right before he crashed them against Vladmir's. Hands played at the hem of Vladmir's shirt. Pushing them away, Vladmir sat back.

"I'm going to bed." He announced. "I had a long flight." He stood and walked over to the bed, haphazardly pushing the numerous boxes and bags off the bed. Stripping himself of his shirt and pants, he clicked off a nearby lamp, before laying down. In the dim light at the end of the room, he heard a soft chuckle.

"Mind if I come with?" He heard Feliciano's voice ask, approaching the bed.

"You can sleep on the-" hands flipped Vladmir over, tugging at his boxers. "Feliciano! Don't you dare!" Feliciano hummed a little tune, and grabbed Vladmir's hands, tying them up with a leather belt to the headboard.

"Don't worry. I'm not doing anything." Feliciano kissed down Vladmir's back, and in the darkness he heard a small pop.

"Liar." Feliciano made a whimpering noise of innocence.

"I swear, I am not going to fuck you so hard into the mattress that you'll scream my name." He swore.

"As if. Untie me now, Feliciano." Instead he heard something..it was a different sound. It was a little like...

"GET IT OUT!" He screamed as Feliciano slid the vibrating dildo into his ass. The lube around it tingled, and he felt Feliciano smile into his back. Then he released the Romanian, and rolled over, adjusting himself.

"Good night Vladmir." Feliciano hummed, yawning.

"Don't you dare leave me like this." He hissed menacingly.

"You're right." Vladmir felt the cock ring go around his member, and his red eyes glinted dangerously. "And we must not forget this." The gag was strapped around the back of his head, and he would of swore if Feliciano hadn't chose the moment to turn it on, it vibrating against his long, snaggled teeth. Just muffled sounds of outrage and pleasure escaped him, and Feliciano turned away, throwing the blanket over him.

An hour or so later, his body was rocking the bed. He didn't care what happened, as long as he came. It was so painful, Feliciano had made sure to adjust the dildo to where his prostrate was located, and the vibrating ball gag was pressed directly against the erogenous zone in the middle of his teeth. He moaned loudly, from a mix of painful pleasure. He turned his head to the side to see Feliciano watching him with lust filled eyes. Vladmir glared the best he could, and Feliciano laughed at him. "How are you doing, Vladmir?" He whispered huskily, playing with the dildo, wiggling it back and forth. "Do you want me?" Vladmir nodded hurriedly. He didn't care how, he had to have release. Feliciano tugged at the thing currently vibrating against his prostrate. Vladmir moaned as he pulled it out, not realizing how far it had been pushed in. When it had been taken it all the way out, he felt Feliciano brace himself above him. He thrust a finger in, and then two, before deciding that the Romanian could take him safely. He still lubed himself up heartily, before thrusting into Vladmir, who moaned in appreciation. The gag met the same fate of being tossed off the bed.

"Take this stupid ring off!" Vladmir demanded, moving his hips to meet Feliciano's thrusts to the best of his ability. Feliciano licked Vladmir's neck, coming up to nibble on his ear.

"I don't think I will." Feliciano answered, increasing his pace, their skin slapping so hard against on another it was almost painful. "Scream my name. Maybe I'll take it in consideration." A hand trailed up his stomach, tickling his abdomen and finally reached his upper chest, playing with the nipples that were peaked and begging to be played with.

"I swear to god-" The Romanian began, being cut off by a muffled scream that escaped his lips as Feliciano slammed against his prostate. "FELICIANO! Get this fucking thing off of me and let me cum, NOW!" Vladmir shrieked as the Italian kept slamming into that one spot that usually made him beg for more.

"Well, you did scream my name." Feliciano whispered into Vladmir's ear. He got a very angry hiss in return. Feliciano turned Vladmir's face to catch it in a kiss, before undoing the ring. There was a slightly satisfied moan in response, and Feliciano continued his relentless pounding into the smaller man. "Can you feel me, Vladmir?" Feliciano asked, grabbing the headboard with one hand, while wrapping an arm around Vladmir's waist. "In and out. Going deeper with each thrust into you." There was a moan beneath him, followed by the sound that Feliciano loved most. His name in a long drawn out scream of pleasure. It nearly made him cum on the spot, but Feliciano kept thrusting into the walls that constricted around him, hitting Vladmir's prostate as he came, causing even more loud, happy noises to escape from the man. At last, Feliciano couldn't deny the coiled pressure in his abdomen and came deep within Vladmir, slumping over his body. A few moments later, Vladmir grunted. Feliciano yawned, and untied Vladmir making sure not to withdraw, instead laying right on top of him, and wrapping his arms protectively around him, turning to lay on his side, facing Vladmir.

"Mm." He kissed Vladmir's jaw. "Never deny me sex again." He muttered. Vladmir merely chuckled.

"As if." He cuddled closer, inhaling Feliciano's scent. He smelled like he had tried on a thousand different perfumes, and they were all being sweat off. "Thank you."

"For what?" Vladmir kissed Feliciano's cheek.

"Claiming me as your own." Feliciano smiled at Vladmir, dozing off. A sharp slap to his face brought him from the brink of sleep.

"Wha-?" Vladmir kissed him, cupping his face in his hands. Feliciano, confused, wrapped his arms around Vladmir, who apparently wasn't ready to sleep. When he pulled away, Feliciano rose an eyebrow. "_Mi dio*_, what was that about?" Vladmir had begun drawing circles on his upper torso.

"I love you." Feliciano laughed, shaking the bed, and Vladmir blushed. "Don't laugh at me!" Feliciano ran a hand through Vladmir's tangled, sweaty hair.

"I love you too, more then you could ever know." Vladmir, content with this, buried his face in Feliciano's chest. Once he was assured Vladmir was asleep, he looked up. In the doorway was a very amused looking Prussian.

"Nice show." Feliciano kindly flipped him off.*

"Get out of here Gilly." Gilbert laughed at this softly, before turning his back, and walking out the room.

* * *

**Next chapter soon, yes?**

**If you review!  
**

*Flipping people off, is ACTUALLY an Italian gesture, and was actually being used before America started using it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Finally... ^^' I've been working my butt off lately guys, trying to pay for my next cosplay. I'm going as Suigintou from Rozen Maidens. *Yay* So I haven't had a lot of time to do much writing. And honestly? I have NO idea where this is going. XD I got bad directions from the bald guy in my head at a metaphorical gas station and he sent me this way. **_

_**Hope you enjoy and I'll type out the next one as soon as I'm mentally able! :D  
**_

* * *

Vladmir woke up a few hours later blinking. A lamp near the bed glowed dimly, and Feliciano was missing from the bed they had had sex on earlier that day-or night. Turning his head, he caught a glimpse of the clock. It was three in the morning. Yawning, he rolled over and winced. He had forgotten how rough Feliciano had been. Mumbling, he yanked the blanket high over his head, making a nest of pillows and quilts around him, blankets slightly uncovering his line of vision. In the shadows something moved. Vladmir's eyes darted up, and he watched as whatever creature was in his room crept forward, lumbering along in a slow gait. Vladmir widened his eyes as a small fuzzy paw appeared at the end of the bed, and seconds later a big ball of fur climbed up. Not word nor sound escaped Vladmir as the now bear-like shape laid next to him, cuddling close to his side. Not sure what to do, he barely breathed.

Slowly, he moved off the bed, tumbling to the floor. He winced, but refrained from making a sound. He wasn't in the mood to become the snack for a bear in hibernation. Especially if a big and terrifying mommy might be nearby. He made it to the door, then escaped, a blanket wrapped tightly around himself. Vladmir originally was going to fling himself into Feliciano's arms, but instead crept up to the side of the wall when he heard voices.

"Da, wonderful!" His older brother let out a loud laugh, and Feliciano laughed with him.

"Yes, I figured it's about time there was a _new _world order." Vladmir narrowed his eyes.

"Feliciano!" he demanded, strutting up to him. "What are you up to?" Feliciano looked up from his glass of red liquid, most likely wine, he rose an eyebrow at Vladmir.

"Taking over the world. And you?" Vladmir was left without and answer. "Vladmir, come here." Vladmir hesitantly took a step, then collapsed against Feliciano, looping his arms around his neck, ignoring the look he was getting from his brother.

"There was a polar bear. In our _bed.._" he said fiercely into Feliciano's ears.

"Kuma-jiro, da?" Ivan nodded. "Funny bear, yes?" Feliciano kissed Vladmir's cheek.

"He's Mateo's pet." Vladmir sat up stiffly.

"You're kidding, right?" he dead-panned. Feliciano shook his head. Vladmir grunted, and laid his head back on Feliciano's shoulder. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Vladmir's waist, and turned his head to Ivan.

"So, how's Matthew?" Ivan winced.

"Pain. I think I hurt him badly." He whispered, then took a swig of vodka. Feliciano sighed, and stroked Vladmir's back, thinking.

"He wanted you Ivan." Feliciano closed his eyes. "Whatever pain you inflicted on him won't change anything. He'll still want you."

"How do you know?" Ivan asked, fiddling with the lid.

"He's Matthew. Once he loves someone or something, he never lets go." Ivan nodded at this, still downcast. A soft snore erupted from Vladmir, and Feliciano chuckled.

"Why does Vladmir like you?" Ivan raised an eyebrow. "You two are very different."

"You apparently don't know your little brother." Feliciano kissed Vladmirs' brow, and stood, hooking his arms underneath his legs. Then he took him to a couch opposite the chair he had been sitting in, and laid him down upon it, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Da, I suppose I don't." Feliciano looked at Ivan.

"So, about my earlier proposition. About.." he turned his head to the side, looking through his long lashes at the Russian. ".._my proposition._" Ivan laughed at his words.

_ "_It sounds as if it would work. Pulling it off would be a challenge."

"Maybe it's about time the Italian people got a challenge. We've ducked our head for the longest time, and let those _bastardi sciovinisti_* step on our heads for the longest time."

"Then I agree, let us take this world, and create a new one, da?" He raised his vodka in a toast. Feliciano raised his glass as well.

"Yes...now let's figure out your love life." Ivan looked away.

"I don't know what to do. I crave him with every fiber of my being." He grasped the flask in his hand so tight, Feliciano heard the metal creak. "Yet I don;t want to hurt him."

"Ivan." Feliciano called his attention from the mutilation of the flask. "I think you're in love." Ivan dropped the metal canister, and it hit the coffee table with a resounding thunk.

"What would you know about love?" Ivan hissed.

"I love Vladmir. I would do anything to protect him." He looked at the Romanian fondly. "I'd rip out my own heart, if he asked. Though he doesn't think so. I love Ludwig, and would protect him with my body and soul, for he has been a great friend to me. I owe it to him." Feliciano took a sip of the wine in his glass, before setting it down. "Italians are lovers, Ivan, as well as fighters. We, like the French, are a romantic people. We just don't support rape." Ivan regarded him a moment before laughing, long and loud.

"What you say is very true." Ivan smiled, then it fell from his face. "But love? _Net. _I don't think-" Feliciano put up a hand to silence him.

"Anyone can love, Ivan. Even you." Ivan, about to protest again, was instead shushed by Matthew, who had just come down the hallway, grumbling.

"_Tu es fort*" _The French, brought about by sleepiness, broke through Matthew's speech. Ivan immediately stood, and took the Canadian in his arms, placing a kiss on his lips. Matthew's eyes widened. "Feli is right there!" he squeaked.

"Feliciano doesn't care." Which was partially true. The personification was giggling to himself as he watched the exchange. Soon Ivan was seated, with Matthew pulled on to his lap.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Matthew asked, blushing as he leaned back into Ivan's hold.

"Taking over the world." Matthew gasped.

"You're kidding." He looked at Ivan. "He's kidding, right?" Ivan shook his head.

"Why would he be. I told you we'd talk about it." Matthew shook his head furiously.

"Don't you dare!" Feliciano chuckled.

"Sorry if it distresses you so much, _lyubit*._" Ivan told him, kissing his cheek. "But it will be for the best."

"Power hungry! All of you!" Matthew tried to escape Ivan's arms.

"Don't tell me you don't despise him, because I've heard different." Matthew looked at Feliciano, who was looking at him coolly. "Unless our friendship was built on lies." Matthew looked down.

"Of course I do!" He growled.

"Then why do you stop us when we plan on freeing the world of his power?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head to the side. "Obviously, your interests conflict."

"I just..don't.."

"Condone violence? You're part viking, Mateo." Matthew looked down, near at the point of tears. "Tell the truth, Mateo. You'd like to make them pay." Matthew rose his head.

"I do, Feliciano. I really..I really do." Ivan cooed into the crook of his neck. "But I don't want to kill them. I don't want them to disappear." Feliciano smiled.

"Neither do we. We merely want control." Ivan nodded.

"A silent puppet master, da?" Ivan looked at Feliciano, eyebrow raised.

"Now now, it wouldn't be any fun without explosions, would it?" They all shared a look, and Matthew laughed. The revolution would begin.

* * *

_**If the Russian isn't right it's because I used the little 'read phonetically' button. And yes, I used French with Matthew, because there is no "french-canadian" button they need to fix that. :I**_

_**Review please!  
**_

_***Chauvanist bastards**_

_***You're loud**_

_***love**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel bad, because I can't write on To Save The Future. It doesn't help that Unara is breathing down my neck :I**

**On the other hand I met my very own Ludwig today, tall blonde, blue eyed and hella sexy German. Wish this little Italian luck!  
**

* * *

Gilbert felt a little left out. Not only did he have no lover, but he was not included in the plan for world domination, though without a doubt he eventually would be. Gilbert sighed, and took a walk back through the halls of the home, humming a botched version of Mozart's "Linzer", or at least the adagio-allegro bit.

"Who are you?" Gilbert turned around to see a white haired young man with dark eyes, looking decidedly unhappy.

"I could ask you the same thing." Gilbert crossed his arms across his chest. "Besides, if you do not already know who the awesome Gilbert is, your life sucks." The young man turned his head to the side, white hair falling in strands down the side.

"Gilbert. My name is Kumajiro. What are you doing in my house?" Gilbert blinked.

"Kumajiro? You're the demented Candian's polar bear!" Gilbert guffawed, and Kumajiro grit his teeth.

"How dare you speak of master that-" A hand grabbing his jaw silenced him. Slowly, it drew patterns down his jaw.

"You _are _kind of cute though." Kumajiro hissed.

"Get your hands off of me!" Gilbert paid no attention, looking over the polar bear turned man. He was a bit short, but his lips were full, and his face was very feminine. His white hair swept barely above his waist, not tied up nor bound. Gilbert threaded his hands through it, and yanked Kumajiro's head back, getting a gasp from the man, who had been bad-mouthing the nearly useless personification. Gilbert took his chance, and shoved his tongue in the others mouth, holding Kumajiro's jaw open. Kumajiro tried to fight, but Gilbert had much more experience in this than people thought. He did, after all, even get into the 'so-straight-a-line-is-jealous' Rodreich's bed. _While _he was still with Elizaveta.*

His tongue stroked the others expertly, twining around it and Gilbert pulled away, tugging on Kumajiro's bottom lip. Kumajiro panted heavily, Gilbert's body pinning him to the wall.

"What do you think now?" Gilbert purred into his ear, and was rewarded with thin scratches down his cheek from the human Kumajiro's nails. Gilbert growled, and yanked once again on Kumajiro's hair, this time hard enough to rip some hair from the roots, causing tears to spring to Kumajiro's eyes.

"Pervert." Kumajiro hissed. "Are you really going to commit bestiality?" Gilbert shrugged in response.

"I'm not even a country, I don't care about laws." And he leaned down and bit Kumajiro's neck, hard. Kumajiro howled.

"Matthew will kill you!" he threatened. Gilbert laughed.

"Let's see him get through Feli." Then Gilbert went to nipping at Kumajiro's neck. "You shouldn't worry though. I'm going to fuck you so good you'll be begging for me, polar bear or not." Kumajiro let out a low whimper. Gilbert rubbed the mound that was growing in Kumajiro's pants, even if it was unwillingly. Kumajiro moaned quietly, silently wishing for the strange white haired man to go away. He had been saving himself for his master, not some quick ***beep* ** with this man. He felt the shirt he had on be pulled over his head, and he closed his eyes. A trained mouth licked it's way down his chest, suckling on the nipples in equal measures. Kumajiro bucked into Gilbert's mouth, hands coming up to run themselves through his hair. Gilbert smiled against his chest before moving down, licking at the waistline of sweat-pants. A throat being cleared caught their attention. Gilbert turned his head, and saw Feliciano carrying a sleeping Vladmir.

"You're in front of my room, and I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to _move_?" Gilbert shrugged, and picked up the now squirming Kumajiro. "'And _please _tell me you'll be gentle if the boy's virgin."

"LET ME GO!" Kumajiro cried. "Feliciano, make this man leave me be!" Feliciano regarded the young man, before turning to Gilbert.

"Be careful, he's definitely a virgin." And took his sleeping Romanian into the borrowed room. Kumajiro's voice died. He was going to get raped. Which is the thought that repeated in his head as Gilbert carried him off, and was followed up by 'God, please let it be over quickly' as he was placed on the bed. He shut his eyes tight, and didn't bother to fight over Gilbert. Hands roamed his nude upper half, tweaking his nipples, before a mouth once again placed itself on them one at a time, biting down lightly. Kumajiro whimpered, feeling a hand rub his need once through the cotton. He felt them slide off, and he heard a light gasp, and he realized he had forgotten his undergarments.

Gilbert wasted no time, bringing his fingers down the smaller man's member, playing with the slit at the top.

_You're the faithful moralist, tracing along it with a pretty finger,_

_I'm a pure terrorist, a revolution is rising just like you planned,_

Kumajiro bucked into a hand as it slid up and down his length. A mouth soon replaced it, licking at the pulsing veins, and swirling at the top, before bobbing all the way down, to where hands cradled his sack, rubbing it sensually.

_Your lips are so practiced they drive me crazy, _

_I feel like I'm going to melt,_

_I am your vanilla... _

Kumajiro turned his head to the side, face on fire as he came into the others mouth, trying to muffle the scream of pleasure. Gilbert lifted his head, mouth still full of the other's essence.

_Can I love you? _

_In the trembling night?_

Gilbert, using the cum as lube, began to ease a finger into the smaller man, noticing as he tensed up beneath him.

"It would be a good idea to calm down." He breathed into the crook of Kumajiro's neck, pumping a finger in and out of him, keeping a steady pace. "Or it will hurt worse when I take you." Kumajiro tried to calm his heart rate, and Gilbert's shoulder's, which had been strung with tension, relaxed as Kumajiro did. "Good boy." he inserted another lubed finger, and kissed Kumajiro, re-mapping out the cavern of his mouth. Kumajiro attempted to kiss back, which got a hell of a reaction from Gilbert, who used his other hand to open Kumajiro's mouth wider, and kissing him deeper, pressing their bodies together as tight as he could, adding a third finger. Kumajiro, on the other hand, was finding it hard to breathe, between the wondrous feelings that were rocking his body due to the actions of Gilbert and the fact that, even though he was no longer a country, his strength was something to be admired.

Kumajiro shook in fear as Gilbert adjusted himself at his entrance, the tip of his leaking member pressed up against the puckered, virgin hole. With a quick thrust he entered Kumajiro, kissing him comfortingly when he cried out. Waiting, Gilbert let the man underneath get used to the invading organ before moving, lifting the hips. Kumajiro, in response, both hated and enjoyed the feeling of the long, hard member entering and leaving his body, and quickly succumbed to moaning and meeting Gilbert's thrusts. Maybe it was an animal thing. His nails dug into Gilbert's back, and he threw his head back as Gilbert hit something that Kumajiro had only read about. Stars danced prettily across his vision, and Gilbert chuckled into his ear, increasing his pace, and making sure to hit the smaller man's 'special' spot.

_Just like that, more, deeper,_

_Driving me crazy,_

_Your practiced hips melt together with mine,_

Kumajiro cried out loudly when he came, nearly sobbing into the older man's shoulder. Gilbert came not to long after, deep within Kumajiro, and, without pulling out, rolled over, Kumajiro now on top, arse leaking Gilbert's essence.

"Aren't you going to pull out?" Kumajiro asked, trying to be nonchalant, though his voice showed the exhaustion the actions had put his body through. Gilbert seemed to think about this a moment, before lifting Kumajiro's hips from his member, already half-hard member, not pulling him all the way off, before letting him slide back down. He purred.

"Nah. I think I'll fuck you some more." He drew spiral patterns down the pale thighs of Kumajiro. Kumajiro gasped, and tried to move off him, but hands held his hips in place.

"Round two, schatz." And without further warning he picked up Kumajiro's hips, and repeated the process until he was hard once again, and then gripped the hips in a way that would leave bruises, and impaled Kumajiro, who arched his back, closing his eyes tight and biting his lip. Would this not end? He silently repeated to himself as the fallen country continued to abuse his body, even though it pleasured Kumajiro to be taken so throughly.

_An egoist wanting to test our love,_

_I want to get all the way inside you,_

Covered in Gilbert's seed, and with false dawn approaching through the window, Gilbert decided that it was time to get some sleep, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, his member still deep in him. Kumajiro watched as the sun tried to rise, then fell back to the ice and snow, then allowed himself to relax into the strange man's arms.

* * *

**The song is the English lyrics to "Vanilla" by Gackt *waits patiently through the fangirl squeals* If you do not know who Gackt is, look him up, he's smexy.**

**Can I love you?**

**In the trembling night?**

**Just like that, more, deeper,**

**Your lips are so practiced they drive me crazy,**

**I feel like I'm going to melt,**

**I am your vanilla...**

* * *

**The beep is because of the Canadian's aren't fond of cursing eh?**

***I do not claim this to be true.**

**Review please!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**This isn't even a chapter...T.T**

**Don't kill me, I needed to put this in there, but I couldn't go to the next idea in the same chapter.  
**

**Plus I'm sick. Probably strep or something. So if I die, take in comfort I posted something before I croaked.  
**

* * *

Matthew snuggled into Ivan's arms after Feliciano left with Vladmir, content. Yes, he hurt, but it was worth it.

"Matthew..." Ivan whispered into his ear. He looked up into beautifully sad eyes. A gloved hand rested on Matthew's cheek, followed by soft lips meeting his.

"Ivan?" Matthew asked, confused.

"Do you like me Matthew?" He asked quietly. Matthew frowned, then cupped Ivan's face.

"Ivan. I more then like you.." he bit his lip, then kissed the tip of Ivan's nose. "..or at least..well.." he blushed. Ivan grabbed Matthew's hands, gathering them gently in his large ones.

"Da. I understand." Then the room was quiet once more as Matthew was pulled tightly to Ivan, head resting on his chest.

"I-Ivan..do you want to watch a movie or something?" He asked softly. Ivan grunted. "Or eat.." Ivan let out a soft laugh.

"What do you want to watch, da?" He tucked Matthew's hair behind his ear.

"I don't know.." he fumbled out confused. "I mean, mostly the movies I have here are things given to me by Arthur and Francis."

"So..porn and James Bond movies." Ivan inferred. Matthew ducked his head.

"N-no Of course not..though..mostly, yes."

"I like James Bond." He leaned forward and nipped Matthew's ear. "Do you have _From Russia With Love_?"

"Uh, yes." he answered quietly. Ivan stood, holding Matthew, making his way to the couch in front of the television.

"I will find it, da? You stay here." His trademark grin shone from his face as he placed Matthew on the couch, blonde hair fanning his face.

"B-but-" Ivan put a finger to his lips.

"No buts, you stay here." And he went about looking through the movie rack, which was placed beside the entertainment center. It took all of two minutes for him to find it, before putting it in the player, and grabbing the remote. Matthew went to sit up, but winced. Bruises were already forming on his hip bones, and it took all his willpower earlier to walk into the living room.

"Don't. Move." Ivan narrowed his eyes, and walked over. Hands pulled away the robe Matthew had thrown on. Ivan inspected the hand shaped bruises he had left from earlier.

"It's fine, Ivan." Matthew squeaked. In the background, the James Bond theme had begun to play. Ivan bent down and kissed the bruise marks. He ran his tongue down them languidly, then pulled away, replacing the robe. Then he pulled Matthew into a rough embrace.

"I'm sorry." he murmured into Matthew's ear softly. Matthew twined his arms around the Russian's neck.

"You've always been forgiven." He murmured back.

_"From now on, you will do anything this man says." _The movie echoed in the background as the two shared a kiss.

_"And if I refuse?" _The kiss deepened, and Ivan let out a soft moan of wanting.

_ "You will not leave this room alive._" Hands pinned Matthew to the couch, then began brushing the edges of the robe.

"I-Ivan..I.." he closed his eyes. "Please..don't.." he whimpered, still in a considerable amount of pain.

"I'm sorry. Anytime I am near you, I want to take you. I want to claim you." He growled, running his hands over the bite marks littering the Canadians neck. "Let us watch the movie, da?" his voice taking a lighter note. The bigger man pulled himself up, and let Matthew lay his head in his lap. The scene flickered as the two gypsy women fought,* and the gentle breathing of his lover soon reached Ivan's ears. Ivan smiled softly.

"_Russian clocks are always correct."_ Ivan chuckled at this, and stroked Matthew's back, more as a comfort to know he was there then anything else. False dawn had come and gone, and Ivan was getting tired. Though for some reason he couldn't bring himself to move Matthew. So, instead, he kissed Matthew's forehead once more, and did his best to get comfortable with the man still fast asleep in his lap. Eventually he was able to fall asleep, just before the closing credits scrolled down the screen, a true smile still on his lips.

* * *

***Timings a bit off on all the scene's. The movie moved faster then my brain.**

**Also, I need a new playlist! Have any favorite songs? I'll give a listen!  
**

**(Anyone know how to cure a sore throat? Cough drops aren't helping!)  
**

**Oh, and thank you Neppi-Chan and Cuore l'anima della for listening to me complain and be overall good subscriber peoples~!  
**


End file.
